Girl Next Door
by oXCrystalAngelXo
Summary: The Malfoys have no choice but to move to a muggle village. What they don't know is that they happened to move next to a certain Brunette.. Dramione - T! -
1. Chapter One - Moving & Memories

_So this is the introduction chapter. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it and i'll publish another chapter if you like this one._

 **Chapter 1  
Moving & Memories**

"Draco," Narcissa sighed. "We're moving."

What? Moving? From his grand villa? No way.

"To where, M- Mother?" Draco stammered, wondering why they were leaving. It was as if his mother had read his mind.

"We've plunged into the pool of... **poverty** , Draco." Lucius Malfoy strode into the lounge, a look of disgust on his face.

" **POVERTY?** " Draco exclaimed. "But- why?"

"I lost my job today, thanks to that no good **Mudblood and her friends** pointing us out."

Narcissa looked uncomfortable as Draco stared, from Lucius, to Narcissa, to Lucius, to his mother.

 _Well,_ thought Draco, _I wonder where we're going?_

.

-o-o-o-

.

"I'm not going, I'm not going, I'm not going! That's **THAT!** "

Eight year old Draco looked at his mother and father with an icy glare. Lucius didn't seem too bothered, but Narcissa seemed on edge about the whole situation. _Perhaps we should-_

"Draco!" Barked Lucius, pointing at his son. "You **WILL** go to Hogwarts, and that is **FINAL!** "

Draco seemed to melt under has father's penetrating gaze. Narcissa looked at her husband. "The child may not understand how the... Pureblood ways w- work, Lucius..."

Lucius's face darkened as he crouched down to Draco's level, trying not to mind about his son eating a muggle lollipop.

"Draco," Lucius sounded grim. "When you go to Hogwarts, remember that us Purebloods are better than the halfbloods and those Mudbloods. I don't care about muggles, they haven't got magical blood to dirty. But listen here: If you see a Blood traitor, a halfblood or a mudblood, remember you're better than them. Understand?"

Draco nodded eagerly.

.

-o-o-o-

.

"This.." Draco said, "Is my home?"

Disappointment came to his eyes and a young brunette nextdoor, tending to the flowers, caught his eye. _Wow, she's real pretty,_ Draco thought. _She's really familar, though.._

The young woman turned and caught his eye. She stared, then ran inside in shock.

 _I know her.. She's that_ _ **MUDBLOOD!**_

" **DAD!** " Draco shouted, causing him to jump violently. "DAD! THAT MUDBLOOD! SHE LIVES NEXTDOOR!"

Lucius stared at his son, then to the house that Draco had been staring at. "Well, Draco, you're going to enjoy this house." Lucius had a smirk on his face. As he walked indoors, taking his wife with him, Hermione Granger came outdoors and stared at Draco. They were alone. Draco couldn't help but stare at her. _What happened over the summer?_

Draco was due to start his third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as was Hermione. While his stare was shocked, Hermione's gaze looked stone cold, a rivalry to his own.

"What is the meaning of this, Malfoy?" She spat, saying his name as though it was mud. "How dare you come here, shouting my blood status around the street! How dare you march in here, scream filthy words about me then stare at me? How dare you?! I'll fuck you up, I swear!"

Draco seemed taken aback. Then he remembered his own words.

" ** _DAD!_** _DAD! THAT MUDBLOOD! SHE LIVES NEXTDOOR!_ "

He gulped and did something he had never done before.

"Sorry, Granger."

Hermione seemed to be taken aback. What world was this, where Malfoy did not only not call her mudblood, but also.. Apologised?

"Who are you, what have you done with Draco Malfoy?!" She screamed at him.

"Wh-what?" He was confused. He had done something for her, hadn't he? He ran indoors, tears in his eyes.

Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused.

.

-o-o-o-

.

Draco sat in his new room, sniffing. She had yelled at him, made their family have a bad name. They all knew the Grangers, apparently. _This, this treatment.. It hurts._ Draco sat and thought about it a while. Granger – No, Hermione, had acted like he was scum. Why, though? What had he done?

An answer came to his head.

 _Payback for what I did to her._

Draco Malfoy flopped onto his bed, sobbing. All these emotions inside of him hurt him. He just wanted to be left alone to cry..


	2. Chapter Two - Meeting & Secrets

_So.. You guys liked my first chapter, I guess.. Here's another one for your enjoyment. :D  
By the way, yes, the little sections are very small right now, they might get bigger. Also you'll notice some references here and there. Tell me if you spotted them!_

 **Chapter2** **  
** **Girl Troubles**

Draco Malfoy looked at his alarm clock, then over at his window. It faced none other than Hermione Granger's room. He stared as she got out of her dance uniform into Pyjamas. She didn't notice him staring at her, but she faced away from the window when the shirt was removed.. Damn, she was pretty...

Draco Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. He climbed out of bed and went downstairs. His father was out, leaving Draco and Narcissa. She was surprised to see him up so late.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Draco?" She enquired. Draco suddenly seemed nervous about the whole thing.

"Mother, you know the girl next door? ( _ROLL CREDITS!_ ) The one who.. uh.. goes to Hogwarts with me?" Draco gulped, and his mother smiled. She knew all about what Draco was feeling about her, oh yes.

"I know where this is heading, Draco. You like her but you're unsure of how to approach her."

"I- I-.." Draco stammered. "Yes, m-mother.."

A grin broke out on her face, and she went over to hub her only child. "This is great news, Draco! She's a muggle-born, isn't she? Better then a Muggle, right?" She'd laugh, hugging her son close. "You just say hello, and act interested in what she has to say. Under no circumstances do you be rude to her, not yet."

Draco looked gratefully at his mother, then squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, mother."

-o-o-o-

Draco's knuckles were white as he rapped smartly on his neighbors door. He had been living there fir a few weeks now, and he'd grown to love the little street. He had abandoned the smoothing of his hair, making it fluffy and thick. He was also wearing a checkered green & blue shirt and black trousers. His face did not have the casual look as everywhere else on him. Much to his surprise, Mrs. Granger opened the door, and looked confused.

"Yes?" She said, rather curiously, but there was a small smile on her face. "Are you a friend of our Hermione's?"

"Er.. Yes," Draco said nervously. "Yes, I'm a friend of hers from school."

Mrs. Grangers lit up, and she called upstairs. "Mia! Your... uh.. Friend is here!"

Hermione flew down the stairs, and looked rather puzzled at the blonde haired stranger standing at the door. Mrs. Granger slowly walked into the living room, leaving them alone.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. She then recognized those steely gray eyes. "M- Malfoy?"

Draco bowed his head, his blonde hair naturally falling in his face. He for one was grateful about this, as it hid his pink face. "Yeah.. It's me. Malfoy."

Hermione's hand found his, as she had seen his face right before the hair fell onto it. "I'm right glad you moved nextdoor," She whispered. "I'll be at the park up the street at 12 tomorrow. See you there, maybe?"

She stepped back, and the door closed.

Draco stayed at the door a few moments before stepping back. He only then noticed a slip of paper in his hand. He opened it and noticed her scribble, barely legible.

 ** _72630 37563_**

 ** _Call me (maybe)_**

Draco smiled, and went to his own home.

-o-o-o-

"Father, I'm going to go outside for a while."

Draco's words surprised Lucius so much that he almost spilled his tea onto the silver rug.

"Goodness me, where-ever are you going?" Lucius asked, curious as ever.

"I- I made a friend, they're going to meet me somewhere nearby."

Lucius stopped to process this, then frowned. Narcissa, however, knew what was going on, and before Lucius could say anything, she cut in.

"Let him go, it's only for the summer, isn't it?" She said, good natured as ever. Draco smiled as Lucius gave a great sigh of finalism. He looked annoyed, but Draco did not care, for once. He flew out of the door and ran up the street as fast as he could. There, he saw, was Hermione Granger, standing outside the gates. When she saw him, he sprinted, simply to impress her. She laughed, and stood still, waiting for him. At last, as he got there, her face broke into a huge smile. Draco laughed at her reaction to him running. He has wearing a vest and a pair of shorts, as it was a sunny and hot day. Likewise, Hermione was wearing a Crop top that showed off her stomach, and a skirt, with leggings underneath. She was wearing a pale pink lipgloss, but nothing too much.

"Malfoy, of all people, would be in a rush? For what, exactly?" She teased, poking him.

"Ca- Call me.. Dr-Draco.." He stammered, breathless.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"Call me Draco, 'Mione." Draco said, more confidently this time, regaining his breathing control.

Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair. "Okay, Draco. Hey, look, have ever been to a muggle park before?"

He shivered at the touch of her hand on his hair, but looked around non-chalantly. "No, actually. What's it's like?"

"I'll show you!" Hermione grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside the park. A radiant smile could be seen on the two youngsters faces as they ran into the park, Hermione dragging Draco to the round-a-bout, Though Draco complained "It looked scary"

Lucius frowned, not liking the sight of his son running wild with a.. Mudblood. A mudblood. He couldn't believe it.

 _That boy needs to be taught a lesson._

-o-o-o-

"Draco, was that really that bad?" Asked Hermione, laughter filling the air.

" **YES IT BLOODY WELL WAS!** " Draco yelled, happily. " **DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!** "

Draco staggered off the round-a-bout and almost puked, although he was laughing. He wouldn't have been laughing if he had saw his father watching him.

"So, 'Mione, where we going to go now?"

"Hmm.." Hermione considered. "Ever been to a Café before?"

Draco smiled, and aqllowed himself to be dragged up the street to a small, muggle building. Draco's face darkened for a spilt second as they went in, however Hermione did not notice.

They sat down and ordered was surfing through her mobile phone idly, waiting for her drink. Draco peeped over her shoulder and saw a skeleton, a fat one, with a blue hoodie, black shorts and slippers with a flashing blue eye. As she swiped left, she saw a picture of Ronald Weasley, encased in a drawn love heart. _What..?_

"What's that, Hermione?" Draco asked, as she was about to swipe left again. He saw her face blush as she quickly turned off her phone. "Oh, nothing," She said, hurriedly. "It's absolutely nothing of use to you."

Draco frowned. Something was clearly up, as she had become flustered.

He needed to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
